User talk:DeltaStriker
The Manual of Style would be a great thing to read. Afterwards, you're good to go, DS. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to CBW. Hope you enjoy your time here. If you need any help contact either myself or another experienced user. Be sure to make sure all your articles are on par with the Manual of Style's guidelines to keep them from being deleted. Good luck, and have fun editing! ---Deus Vult! 17:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to CBW, DeltaStriker....If you need help, just ask here! (Unless it's about adding images to templates, I just can't figure that out! Ughh!) Oh, and also, you can count almost anything as an acheivment on this Wiki, such as First Article, First MoC of mine on the Wiki, Reached Edits, Etc. Acethemaster135 (talk) 14:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 RE: Pages Last night, a few other admins and I deleted around 300 pages, specifically, stub pages, that had passed their deletion date. All stub pages are given a month to be improved or else they are deleted. Regardless to say, most of the pages that we deleted had been stubs for far longer than a month and barely had any content in them. So yeah, the page count probably dropped quite a bit after that. Shadowmaster 22:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. I just wanted to thank you for revising that article Sugar to match the MoS. I may seem like a small thing, but it is not often we see users as new as you being willing to adapt articles to suit our guidelines, and it's very pleasing to see someone willing to do so. It may seem I'm congratulating you over a very small matter, but new users rarely help fix up articles. :P So keep up the good work! As a reward, I give you this little award! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:04, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandal Thanks for the heads-up. I'm not going to ban him (unless he vandalizes more) since I don't like to ban people on first offenses unless it's serious. However, he'll be warned, and let me know if he vandalizes again so I can ban him. Thanks for keeping an eye out for the wiki. '''Shadowmaster 22:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) MoC Pics Hey, I have lost access to my legoes for an indeffinate amount of time. I was wondering...could you make my characters? You don't have to much going on, or so it seems, and your MoC's are decent, so could you do it? Currently, I need Miserix, Axor, Sara, and Rikta built. Try to build them based on the personality and weapons sections, and by the colors of their elements. Thanks in advance. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 19:51, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! On a somewhat unrelated note, I have been debating starting a series of Novella's about another aspect of Kryptos Magna. However, I am busy with school and the main story, Rebel Lines. So I will need some assistance. So I am asking you if you would be able to write such a series, maybe with the help of another user. I'll leave the plot up to you and your possible partner, though please run stuff through me first. If this is ok, please let me know. Also, who would you sugest to be a partner in writing the novella's with? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 21:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Halloween Short Sure! Warron has no story yet, so you'll have free reign with him. [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!']] 19:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Two things #Sounds good; take all the time you need. ;-) #I don't really have any specific requirements for reviewing stories, other than my having read them, of course. So yes, I would be perfectly willing to review Trial and Terror. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!!!!!!!!! DS you have won the contest for the name of my stopmotion series!!!! Okay it's official, you are awesome!!!! Question: You asked me if you could help me with the series, well guess what! You can become writer of the series together with me. Please respond quickly. Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Matoran Mismisadventures Well maybe writing episodes separately is better otherwhise it would take a while until the script for an episode is written. P.S. Maybe Valentin 98 is going to be a co-writer too. P.P.S. Do you want to join in the matoran build contest of the series my friend? Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Initiator Universe Contest/Co-Writer Well, two subjects; as seen in the title above: First off: I'm wondering if you'd like to join my contest: The Initiator Universe Contest. There are two categories, writing and MOCing. All information can been seen on my blog. Finally: I'm wondering if you'd like to be a Co-Writier for my series: Darkness. I'll send you information if you require it. Thanks for your time, FireDrag1091 (talk) 22:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Important question regarding Matoran Mismisadventures! DeltaStriker, I have an important question. Next friday there will be a chat on my wiki (Matoran Mismisadventures Wiki) with all the current cast and crew of the series. Now comes the question: What hour would be best for you, since we are all scattered across time zones. I live in England. So please respond quickly and I hope you can join the chat. And don't forget to tell your brother. Kolhie In The House (talk) 19:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Time for chat on MMW DeltaStriker, is it okay for you to join the chat on my wiki around 12:00 o'clock (In England). I don't know what time that is in Australia or in the U.S. so I have to send it to you when I calculated it or if you know what time that is in your country then just say so on my talk page. See you friday on the chat;) Kolhie In The House (talk) 18:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Chat on MMW DeltaStriker, please join the chat tomorrow December 22, 2012. It will be around 7:00 pm in England, 2:00 pm in America and 5:00 am in Australia. Let me know on my talk page if you can join the chat. P.S. Tell it to your brother. Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RE No offense but you have no authority on this wiki. You'll have to run that by the admins and the Board first. I'm not an admin on here, so I can't do anything. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 18:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE Oh, we'll see then. I might not have time. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 19:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Deadline Deadlines can be extended, and this one probably will be, regardless of whether or not you plan on entering. So, all hope for you is not yet lost. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Delta you have done it once again! 'YOU WON THE NAME CONTEST!!!!!! ' Your entry, 'Reverse Media's' is now the official title for the new stopmotion series. Congrats my friend! BTW have you read my mail? You haven't responded. Well anyways congrats again and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 19:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat on MMW about 'The Hagahs' Delta, sorry that I wasn't on the chat yesterday but I'm unable to come on the chat today (again). Maybe tomorrow, it's your choice my friend. you can put some ideas on the google doc if you want. Well give me a day and a time and I will be there to discuss the plot and some of the characters of 'The Hagahs'. Take care Delta! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo buddy! You haven't replied to me in a while (like a week), so I'm wondering what's wrong. Have you recieved my mails? 'Cause I sent you a couple mails and you haven't replied. Well I really hope that you're not angry at me, I had to go to the theater last Friday when we were going to discuss some stuff for 'The Hagahs'. But when I sent you the mail to come on the chat, I had totally forgot about it and I thought I had nothing to do on Friday and that I had all the time. So sorry again and I hpe we can discuss the plot soon. Please respond soon and take care buddy! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:17, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey there DelatStriker I was adding a storyline of my own and included (what I thought to be) my own creation of a species called the Zytar. It seems that out of sheer coincidence you have taken that name for a Toa I believe. I was wondering if possibly I could use that name for an ancient species that is related to one of my characters called Dartrakh, and they can be totally unrelated. Hope that's OK, DaBIONICLEFan I'm perfectly fine with that in either scenario. :) Is this story set in an alternative timeline or in the Core BIONICLE Universe? :P OK, that's fine. :P I'm not going to use the character again and I've only ever used his Fractures Universe counterpart so you can have as much freedom with the character as you want. Just run anything radical like killing him off or giving him a love interest by me first so I know what to expect. :P Thanks. :D You've the first person to have given me feedback on it. :P Regarding Algor's kneecap, I'd actually forgotten about that when I came to write it, but I remember planning ahead while I wrote it. He was supposed to be fighting Garnax through sheer willpower and struggling that extra bit to gain the upper hand. :P I perhaps didn't make it very clear. I hated writing for Algor. XD Youmay that's fine-I have added 'species' on the end to when it refers to the Zytar don't worry. If I have missed it any time I will edit it I'm aware that the chapter has been released and the page is already open in my tabs. :P I'm about to read it, then I'll give you some feedback, though it is quite late here in Scotland (2:37am on my computer clock) but I'll read it as soon as I can. :P Edit: OK, I'm afraid I'm simply too tired to afford this my full attention at the moment. I will be online again tomorrow when I wake up and I will give you a full review of the chapter. For now, I have to say, you've painted a very vivid picture of the scene and really made use of Knox's handgun. XD It's a little implausible in places. I don't think that he could blindly hit two targets from the ditch yet have all ten of them miss when they open fire on him, but this can easily be resolved. :P With the exception of Widgets and Kikenalo being on Bara Magna (which I'm assuming is where the story takes place), what I read of the chapter was extremely enjoyable and I will definitely continue to read in the morning, when I can actually focus properly. For now, rest assured that I like what I am seeing. It's fast-paced, fun, and well-written. :P A very well-rounded and more than acceptable piece. I'm going to recommend Son of the Suns in the next BTD27's Spotlight feature on my next monthly update blog. :D Congrats I said there would be a badge. Congrats on your achievement :) -- 11:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo Delta my friend! I have this idea of starting Matoran Mismisadventures with a movie. The title is Mismisadventure at the moment but I think that I will use another title. The movie will be an action-comedy and I was hoping that we could write this movie with all the crew members. So that's you, Valentin and me. What do you think of this? Plus I was wondering if you were interested in co-writing RotS with me. And Delta if you think that we should rewrite the chapters that Grimlock and me already posted just let me know and we'll start a new fresh story. Take care my friend! Firestar ;) Fire Alone Can Save our Clan... 14:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Contest That's quite the undertaking you're planning there. I haven't planned anything specific yet, so if you pull it off correctly, it should make a very interesting addition. *If you mean by "other Toa" the two remaining ones of the legend: One hasn't got a name yet (but an appearance later in the comic) and the other one was just recently awakened... I suppose you should check out Chapter 6! *The third's power was creation, similar to Artakha. *Yes. *The three Toa lived on Balfe Nui, the same setting were my comics took place. Nuva's former stronghold fell into the hands of the new settlers, becoming the great main city. *You have a certain freedom like the imprisonment, but things like Nuva's/Tilira's power origin should remain a secret for now. Since this will become quite a huge project which can easily cause continuity errors with my future planning I'll probably interfere from time to time if it goes the wrong direction. I would suggest that you start writing after the final chapter of Patriots. -- 16:35, August 13, 2013 (UTC) The Creation Guy has no name so far since it's not relevant. I can come up with one if you like or you can send me ideas. I like to keep modern tech and with that bioweapons out of my story, so Nuva's power to spread the virus is similar to the way a Toa controls his element. -- 18:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I did what I said I would: I read Son of the Suns. I now look forward to the next chapter. You did a great job. Keep up the good work! Talk 01:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Really? :D Wow, I'm very pleased that you think so highly of the concept and I'm especially glad to hear that you picked up on the Brotherhood's involvement in the situation. I felt that was something the 2005 story missed out on. It would've been nice to maybe allude to other Makuta back then or possibly name one out of the blue. I worked especially hard on those parts so it's good to know that it paid off and caught your attention. :D As for the Mask of Undeath, that actually hadn't crossed my mind. :P I will post images of the characters with altered Kanohi but, the way I've tried to describe it, is that the zombie-Toa undergo one very significant change: this infection causes them to develop a digestive system. Normal Toa would not have need of teeth or food, therefore the disease is an organic one, as is evidenced by the yellow, human-like teeth and the fact that they can eat without having to dispose of the waste, which their bodies do not allow them to do. :P In terms of their Kanohi, the best example I can give is of the movie versions of their Kanohi, where the mouth-pieces moved separately. :P I imagine that the transformation has altered the mouthpiece of the Kanohi and that the gums and teeth have spilled out further towards the front of their masks. Of course, this means that they would have tremendous difficulty changing their Kanohi as any masks they wear would need to have the mouthpiece busted open to accommodate their protruding jaws. :P Anyway, I'm very pleased that you've been following the story so regularly. :P You'll be pleased to know that the next chapter will really be the story's climax and will really step up the tension for the Toa Metru. Additionally, it will bring the Brotherhood back into the arena. Your theory about the Mask of Undeath is a fascinating one and, considering I'm writing a zombie story, I really should have thought to make use of that. XD As for Black Water, I have not yet given it a read (which is actually quite shameful considering the speed with which I read Vorred's story). I did give it a glance over yesterday and will give you some relevant feedback over the next day or so. :P It is on my To Read list and I will get to it in the very near future. I'm glad you liked it. :P My first indication that there was a wider world was when I read Time Trap and I heard The Shadowed One mention the Brotherhood of Makuta, which confused me considerably. But, really, it would've been the perfect opportunity to at least reveal that Teridax was the leader of a wider organization. But, a degree of my Brotherhood depiction was inspired by Chicken Bond's Punishment story, in which the Makuta play a significant role in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. :P I readily recommend reading it. The Mask of Undeath? :P I don't think that came around until... well, I'm not even sure. XD Nokama's Kanohi is the hardest to imagine as it didn't have a mouth in the movie. It was just that silly grille. But, seeing as all the other Toa seemed to have Kanohi that the virus could work for, just by and bare with me for the moment. When I next visit my home (I'm no longer living with my parents) I'll do my best to upload images and created the altered Kanohi. :P Well, it's just the Matoran of Metru Nui who have been faced with the zombie infection. Nuparu and Hahli are still alive. The Matoran are scattered and still survive in some form. But, as for the rest of the Matoran Universe... only time will tell. :P Unlike with the Fractures Universe, I know exactly how this story will ultimately end and I'm adopting Greg's writing style of not making any other notes, which is something I've never done before. It certainly makes for a more liberating writing experience, but I can certainly understand how the canon BIONICLE storyline spiraled out of control. It is very easy to get carried away when writing like this, which is why I set in stone exactly what I wanted to achieve in the end before writing anything. :P Yes, Vorred's use of comics certainly makes for a more visually-appealing fiction medium and people are statistically more likely to look at pictures than read huge chunks of text. That's why I try to include lots of visual material through my blog posts. As promised, I will get around to reading it. :P 2006, 2007 and 2008 were strong story years that did well in spite of the lack of world-building behind them. It would be interesting to see your interpretation of life on Mahri Nui. :P I know exactly what you mean and have often been in that situation myself. :/ It really does kill your motivation when nobody gives feedback. I will do my best to support you more frequently in future. :P Who knows, if I could turn monthly blog updates into a wiki-wide trend then maybe I can at least give you some more readers. :P I must begin, first, with my apologies. I haven't been able to read Black Water yet as I've been trying desperately to get Besieged finished before the end of the contest. I've written nearly an entire chapter today, and much of my free time has gone into my various university projects. I will give you some feedback whenever I get the chance over the next few days. :P Me too. :P My Toa Metru (and the only two Tohunga that I own DX) got damaged when I moved house last time, so I have a couple of decayed pieces that I will use for them, as well as altered Kanohi. :P I usually begin with an endpoint in mind. :P Besieged is the only story I've ever written where I haven't planned things in any kind of detail first. I have to agree with you there. :P If you can do comics well - like Vorred - then you have a wonderful story in your hands. However, from what I've seen, comics can go very wrong when you don't know what you're doing. Photography is a key element, and the hardware needs to be backed up by some knowledge of what you're actually going to do... much to my disdain while breaking my back over Zero Hour. XD That is true. :/ The Matoran of 2006 in particular were extremely well developed, having adapted to life without Toa and also opposing the boundaries of what we expect from Matoran, with the Ko-Matoran being the character who hates riddles, having the Le-Matoran be shy, the Ga-Matoran be a warrior, the Onu-Matoran being the leader, and the Po-Matoran be... a Great Being. XD I would have to agree with you that the Toa seemed to outshine the Matoran, which is a real shame as I am a huge fan of the tribal elements in Matoran everyday life and would've loved to have seen more from their perspectives. But, the story does revolve around its heroes, and I think that all the Matoran got their time to shine at one point. :P If I recall correctly, I actually started the Monthly Blog Update trend. XD I started doing it in early 2011, and other blogs just seemed to pop up around me. :P I guess I can therefore add trend-setter to my epitaph. Awesome. :D Well, I'm nearly finished with Chapter 3, which is the climax and puts forward a wonderful cliffhanger for the next chapter to resolve. :P Well, there are some parts that can't be re-used, like Av-Matoran limbs and Agori hands. But I think we all have chewed/damaged pieces in our early collections. :P My dog once chewed a silver Nuva Shoulder plate and I proceeded to make a broken, battle-scarred creation from it. :P Broken pieces can be quite useful, but I can't think of many good examples seeing as cracks aren't very aesthetically pleasing these days. :P Hmm, well most backyards can be substituted for Tesara or Spherus Magna, but I see your problem with Mahri Nui. :/ This is probably the best Mahri Nui-style visual representation I've seen. Yes, the most notable Matoran presences in the story were the Chronicler's Company in Reign of Shadows. I think that Sarda was mentioned again at one point, and Mazeka managed to hold part of a story - which ended up playing no actual role. We don't even know if any known Matoran died during the Battle of Bara Magna, which seems likely considering the death toll from a battle of that magnitude. I really would've liked to see a small chapter being written about life on Voya Nui, or Mahri Nui after the reformation, or with the Voya Nui Resistance Team/ Av-Matoran struggling to function under Teridax's rule. :P There's another interesting story, I actually recommended using blog posts as a platform to build popularity off of to Vorred. XD Now he's getting 300+ comments on blogs! Done. :P Chapter 3 is now available... and I should probably go to bed, seeing as it's nearly 3am. XD Well, Chapter 4 will be up in the next few days. I'm aiming to complete the story by Halloween, so it shouldn't take too long. :P I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much. :D I haven't seen many people attempt it, but I'm pretty sure you could create the illusion of buildings in the background just with a blue background or something. :P Still, it's a bit of a long-shot. Well, Greg did intend to continue the story serials before personal life got in the way and he's stated that, if he has time in future, he would be interested in making a proper resolution. However, seeing as he's currently blocked on BZP and BIONICLE Story.com and BIONICLE.com have been taken down, there's little hope of the story ever getting true closure. :P Right, I'm off to bed. Enjoy Chapter 3 of Besieged, and I'll make sure to give you feedback on Black Water either tomorrow or the next day. :P You know, I actually agree with you 100% on the Rahaga. In spite of the fact that I wanted dramatic irony - in which the roles are reversed and the Rahaga capture Vakama - I wasn't quite sure how to handle them. I don't have the 2005 books at hand and I didn't have time to reread Dwellers in Darkness. I recalled that Pouks was the most forwardly aggressive member of the team and I kept in mind that, while they want to be sympathetic towards the Toa and to combat their infection, they have only just discovered that this is not Hordika venom and that the Toa have butchered the Matoran. They're repulsed, which explains their hostility. But, in all honesty, I still didn't know what to make of them. :/ The only Rahaga I recall in an detail is Norik. I also recall that Kualus and Bomonga seemed to be opposite reflections of Onua and Kopaka - which is also why I included them in the Fractures Universe. But, seeing as I don't really know the roles that they will be playing and I've always seen them as awkward characters to write for, I didn't really know what I was doing. XD Indeed, salvation appears unto the scene. But what's Velika even doing in Metru Nui? How could he have escaped Voya Nui? And what the heck was with that weird quote of his? XD I ended on that line to draw even more tension to the chapter and to further shock readers. Additionally, I'll be building a version of Gorast. However, it will be more of a lime and black recolor/rearmoring of Vorkin, which I think was a fairly successful build and is certainly more accurate than her waspish, mosquito form that we got in 2008. :P I'm not sure what to do with the Kanohi though. I'm skeptical to use the mutated Felnas because the mask is in its mutated form. I may use Breez's helmet, or I may paint something like this. :P I'm glad that you enjoyed it. :D You're the first person to give me in-depth reviews I've had for any of the chapters, so thank you very much. :P Speaking of feedback, you'll never guess what I read today! This story called "Black Water" by an incredibly talented and underrated writer. :P A solid story on the whole, I have to admit. :P At first, I was skeptical seeing how similar the story was to the death of Reysa in the opening chapters of City of the Lost. But then I reminded myself that story and plot are two very different things. Plus this version is a lot more grotesque than what we saw with Reysa. Overall, I feel that you conveyed the dark themes of 2007 very well and converted them into a thriller story rather effectively. "Months of living at the bottom of the Voya Nui Bay had proven calling for help to be a futile waste of air," establishes a wonderful sense of isolation and helplessness. Of course the Matoran aren't going to risk their own necks to save him. The description of Kalmah's appearance was sound but... different. :P I was aware that he had tentacles coming from the back of his head but I didn't know that they could be used to snare a prey. Regardless, this seemed to be a far more mysterious, almost Makuta-like version of the character. I also like the image created when "the tiny yellow daggers reached his heartlight." A lot of description seems to go into Kalmah's jaw and it serves to create a unique image of an underwater predator taking a bite out of a ship. Gar is dominated by his animalistic assailant and, much like the camera crew stands helpless on Animal Planet, the omniscient narrator seems to keep his distance towards the end. The struggle ends almost as abruptly as it began. The prey who wandered away from the larger pack is devoured and you paint a wonderful predatory image. :P I only have two main gripes. :P The first is the fact that Gar gets repeated a lot and ends up sounding a little repetitive. However, seeing how many times Greg did this, it hardly qualifies as a complaint. The other issue I had was that this was a male on male narrative. You have an Onu-Matoran - who the audience knows is alive and well in the canon universe - yet you kill him off in an almost identical fashion to Reysa, which left me wondering why you'd chosen Gar. It makes his death lose much of its dynamic, horrific value. :P My recommendation would be to replace Gar altogether with a female character. :P I think that the possibilities presented by Kalmah's slaughter of a female Matoran would evoke a far more powerful image and lasting impression, which was the only thing I really got caught up on. :P But, aside from that, this was a fantastic story, and using Gar did come with its positives. Reusing an Onu-Matoran from Mahri Nui provided a connection to the other Onu-Matoran who was in his situation, and this did give you the change to lay claim to Gar's Kanohi. :P That character in particular is one whom I consider to be uncharted territory. He appeared in a single story, then disappeared completely with no explanation, so it's good to see you continuing to expand him. :P I'd give the story an 8/10. There are no obvious flaws and you've managed to replicate the 2007 feeling perfectly. The only hindrance seems to be the similarity to the original story. You did a good job of making it more violent but I feel Gar could perhaps be developed more, to further distance him from Reysa. :P Awesome. :P I'm glad that my feedback helped, and I look forward to seeing what directions you take Rock Bottom in. :P The characters you have chosen are ripe for development and I found it annoying how we never saw Mahri Nui itself, or Matoran life in it. I imagine this was because it was so bizarre that it could not be explained, and I think it would be a great location to set a story. :P I can agree with you there on the female situation. :/ Let me pitch you this idea then: does the Matoran have to be killed? Maybe you could keep it as one of the main female Matoran, or even Gar, and have a twist where they actually break free and escape. :P I'm not sure if that would be any use, but at least they'd catch a glimpse of Kalmah that way and his devastating form would still get described in the narrative. Just a suggestion. :P Ah, yes, that is an interesting point. :P In 2007 we had the two Ga-Matoran, the two Onu-Matoran, Sarda and an unnamed Ta-Matoran who swam up to the surface and died on Voya Nui, Dekar and an unnamed Po-Matoran who commissioned Defilak's creation of the submarine, and Defilak, but now Ko-Matoran. :P I imagine that was intentional so as to throw emphasis onto Matoro as the only Ice character. :P If you're interested Kyros has a Mahri Nui form which has never appeared in my story. :P Plus, being something of a dislike-able, gluttonous character, I wouldn't mind if you made him a redshirt. :P Hee hee hee... yeah... undead zombies are beginning to become popular aren't they? Personally, I blame the Red Star. XD It's essentially a zombie generator and there was no reason for Greg to use it as a bring back all the good guy characters excuse. I guess that they just didn't want to recolor the Kanohi or reuse the Bohrok Limbs. :P I recently learnt that the Karzahni set marked the first time that one (or in this case 3) of Greg's characters actually got made and released. Yep, he fills the Ko-Matoran vacuum and he's the kind of character you can imagine becoming canon, particularly with the way he would bounce off of other characters, being greedy in a society where everything they fish out of the ocean is valued in their everyday lives. :P I liked the idea of having it function as a power supply/space jetpack then break off and orbit around the planet that he's on, but is there really a need to have Kestora inside? Isn't that essentially what the Matoran Universe itself is? A big robot that is powered by Matoran? Can't the Great Beings build anything that doesn't need little, miniature people to push the levers and roll the gears along inside? XD And I get what you mean about Matoro. :/ That was the first time we had one of the characters who we genuinely cared about die. But, at least it was in a dignified manner, and he truly outshined his fellow Toa in that moment. :P Ah well, at least this means Sidorak can come back. XD Well, he established their characters but I don't think they were originally conceived from an idea that he had. :P If you recall, he devised the Karzahni character in 2006 then, a year later, it appeared as a set. Mind you, it was probably planned as just some random titan who they thought "hey, let's see if there's somewhere in the story we can fit this around," which explains the lack of a Kanohi and odd armor. :P The Piraka and Voya Nui Matoran did seem to come out of thin air, but I imagine Greg just took what he was given and wrote them from scratch. I believe that he was given free dominion over them, especially Velika. ;) I agree with you there. :P There was really no need for the Kestora. They just seem like jerks for the sake of being jerks, but maybe they have some kind of tie to the Great Beings? :P I don't know, and I agree, there was really no need for them and their sudden appearance really came out of nowhere. Well, I kind of like him because he was just so ridiculously vain and proud, to the extent where Roodaka just toyed with him. But you are right. How many other people get kicked out of the Dark Hunters and end up having to settle for an even higher position of power ruling over an entire army of the Brotherhood of Makuta? XD Yes, unfortunate but true. I wasn't a fan of the set version of Karzahni. It wasn't very befitting of the character. I think it would've been a better idea to make the Karzahni figure Nocturn and use Nocturn's set to give us another medium-large character. :P There wasn't really a need to bring Karzahni into the Pit over than for personal vengeance. Hmm, I might actually do that. XD Awesome. :D I'm glad to hear it. I too have been following TTV and the BIONICLE Autopsies, but I hadn't come across that. :P If BIONICLE were to come back, we can assume that it would be aimed at a younger audience, and that the older building system would've been abolished. None of the BIONICLE specific molds are being used anymore and there's talk of all the remaining BIONICLE parts left around LEGO HQ being melted down and refurbished into statues of famous LEGO personnel. But I do like the sound of that idea. :P I imagine that the wave would have some kind of theme that was location-specific though, and I can really see this developing in a story perspective. :P Mata Nui could even supplant the reader in his quest to make sense of this strange, war-ravaged Spherus Magna. Yes, this idea is sounding more and more appealing the more and more I think about it. :P Finally! Someone else who hates Furno! XD Fortunately, I cannot see a BIONICLE/HF crossover happening... but if it did happen, I can definitely see it failing miserably. XD It would be interesting to see which old characters began sets. Characters such as Helryx, Tuyet, and the other Toa Hagah - who have never seen a set release - would seem like logical choices, and it would be good to have set forms for those guys. :P However, I think we'd probably get a mixture of characters, much like the BIONICLE Stars. I imagine that Greg would have lots of fun though, killing off old characters and having Velika rise to become the supreme dictator of Spherus Magna. XD Islands It would be possible to set your story on such an island. With Balfe Nui being almost as big as Metru Nui there would be plenty of space for a setting however. I just don't see how actions on a different island would have anything to do with my story. The Forgotten Warriors can't be on any other island unless Nuva is there as well. -- 18:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I still need to read Son of the Suns. It's slipped under my radar with all the work I've been getting. But I agree. There's something about post-apocalyptic futures/timelines (such as Dark Mirror and - I really hope - the Fractures Universe :D ) that is very appealing. Adventures into the future usually take on a darker tone and the whole alternate version is a chance to world-build all over again, a prospect that I enjoy. Not necessarily. :P He's a neutral character. He's just going around clearing the chessboard of everything that isn't a pawn, all the wildcards who are acting out of the Great Beings' expectations. He has sinister intentions for the Toa Nuva at some point, but he planned to indirectly rescue Lewa from the Agori to fit his purposes. If BIONICLE ever returned, I suspect that either the Great Beings, The Shadowed One's evil faction, or aliens would be the bad guys... unless LEGO decide to rip off my Tethys storyline. XD Aww. :P I'm flattered that you hold my story in such high regard. Recently, I've been having doubts as to whether or not setting my story in an alternate universe was a good idea. I think it would have been better if I'd stuck to a canon cast (which was my original intention with Orkahm, Vhisola, Lhikan, Kualus and Matoro all showing up. Lately I've been thinking that the fact I've overindulged in fanon characters has altered the unique dynamic of what I was aiming for - the post apocalyptic world in which our favorite BIONICLE characters are fighting a war against the Brotherhood. Somewhere along the way, however, it appears to have taken a different path. :S Still, it's very refreshing to know that it still appeals to someone such as yourself. :P I'll definitely be adding Wastelands to my reading list in that case. :P I seems like you've put a great deal of effort into world-building your own universe so I will be checking that out at some point. :D That's true, but I somehow doubt they'd want to go in that direction. I imagine that they'd want to have some kind of new concept, like a zombie plague or some new form of villainous faction on Spherus Magna. They wouldn't build off of a minor plot point that Greg died in at the last minute. There was no solid ground to build off of there from the little info we were given in the serials on TSO's factions. Plus Greg wrote each chapter with no idea how he was going to resolve the situations. If Greg hadn't thought of something then I doubt LEGO would want to use the idea. Still, assuming an kind of reboot was true to the original story, that is the most logical choice. Either TSO or Marendar. Who knows, maybe the remaining Barraki could come back as villains. :P